<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleepy Cuddles by HarleysAStarBoi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476436">Sleepy Cuddles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleysAStarBoi/pseuds/HarleysAStarBoi'>HarleysAStarBoi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Cartoon 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Napping, Sleepy Cuddles, Stitches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:15:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleysAStarBoi/pseuds/HarleysAStarBoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts: "Come cuddle" &amp; "Can't you stay a little longer?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Osborn/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sleepy Cuddles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry frowned. “Pete, this is a really nasty cut,” He sighed.</p><p>Peter made a small noise as Harry continued to disinfect it. “I know, I know, believe me, I’m feeling it right now.” </p><p>Harry glanced up and frowned when Peter winced. “How’d you even get it?”</p><p>“Scorpion. Threw me across the road right onto some glass.”</p><p>Harry cringed at the thought as he reached for a water bottle, feeling the need to rinse out the wound for the fourth time. “I’m gonna have to stitch it,”</p><p>Peter looked away. “Alright…” He voiced with a small whimper in the back of his throat.</p><p>Harry didn’t miss the twinge in his voice. He stood up and pressed a light kiss to his head. “I know you don’t like needles, but it’ll only take a second, okay, bug?”</p><p>The brunet nodded slowly and pressed a light kiss of his own to Harry’s cheek. “Just… just make it quick.” He mumbled.</p><p>Harry nodded and turned to grab the needle and stitching. Peter avoided the sight as Harry guided his hands to pinch the wound shut. He winced as Harry wiped the last of the blood that oozed out off with a rag, before threading the needle through his skin. Peter stayed still as Harry worked, wincing every time the needle went through, despite the fact that it was probably one of the injuries causing him the least amount of pain.</p><p>Once Harry finished stitching, he took some gauze and covered the stitching, before looking him over carefully. “Anything you aren’t telling me about?” He asked.</p><p>Peter made a small noise. “Few bruises, nothing big though.”</p><p>Harry nodded and kissed him. “Go shower, be careful.” </p><p>Peter nodded back mutely and turned to go. As he disappeared around the corner, Harry turned back to his now bloodied duvet and sighed. He pulled it off and threw it into the laundry bin as well as the sheets, before grabbing clean sheets, silently thanking god he had decided to switch his sheets to black ones. They worked wonders when you had a vigilante boyfriend who tended to come over beaten and bloody. He pulled the new sheets over along with a spare duvet, before cleaning up whatever else was laying around. He dragged the laundry basket out and grabbed a few snacks for Peter, knowing he’d probably be starving what with his appetite. </p><p>He returned to his room and set the snacks down and waited for Peter. After a few minutes, he heard the shower turn off and looked up expectantly. After another few moments, Peter exited, looking both clean and exhausted. He met Harry’s eyes and smiled gently, laughing weakly. “You don’t mind if I stay the night, do you?”</p><p>Harry chuckled. “Of course I don’t, you look like you’re about to collapse.”</p><p>“I feel like I’m about to collapse.”</p><p>“That means you probably <i>are</i> about to collapse. Get over here,”</p><p>Peter smiled and walked over quickly, flopping onto Harry’s bed with a loud groan. “Oh god, bad decision, bad decision.”</p><p>Harry sat up worriedly. “Are you okay?”</p><p>Peter took a deep breath and rolled over. “Yeah, yeah I’m good, shouldn’t’ve flopped like that, my soul just left my body.”</p><p>Harry chuckled softly before smiling. “Get over here, Nerd. <b>Come cuddle.</b>”</p><p>Peter grinned and army crawled over to him before settling down with a heavy sigh. Harry maneuvered him under the blankets and held him close, closing his eyes. Peter smiled and sighed. “You know, now that we’re comfy, who’s gonna shut off the lights?” </p><p>Harry groaned loudly and chuckled weakly. “Alright, alright, you sadist. Getting me all comfy and relaxed before telling me to shut off the lights.”</p><p>Peter laughed happily as Harry sat up. “I didn’t tell you to shut off the lights! I was asking who was gonna do it.”</p><p>Harry snorted. “Well, I’m up now.” He stood up and shut off the main lights to his room, before returning and turning off the bedside lamp. The room was enveloped in darkness as Harry yawned and laid back down, snuggling close to Peter, who happily accepted the hugs.</p><p>“Goodnight, Harry.” He mumbled sleepily.</p><p>“Night, Pete.” Harry murmured back. </p><p>.oOo.oOo.oOo.</p><p>Peter woke up earlier than he’d like. He yawned and carefully pulled Harry’s arms from around his waist, before rolling carefully off the bed. His sides throbbed angrily as Peter grabbed his phone and checked his messages. He had a message from May, which immediately made him worry. Had he forgotten to text her the night before?</p><p>May, 7:27 am<br/>
Make sure you’re home before noon.</p><p>The message confused him for a moment before he scrolled up to see that he, indeed, had sent her a message saying he was spending the night at Harry’s. He let out a weak sigh of relief. It was only 7:53 in the morning and a part of him wanted to go back to bed, but he had things to do. New York wasn’t going to protect itself. </p><p>As he stood, he felt a weak hand grab his arm and he glanced down. Harry was staring up at him, bleary-eyed and obviously still half asleep. “‘re you goin’?”</p><p>Peter smiled lovingly at Harry. “I’ve got stuff to do,”</p><p>Harry tugged him weakly, his arm practically limp from fatigue. “Don’ go…” He muttered sleepily.</p><p>Peter’s gaze softened as he leaned down to kiss him. “I have things to-”</p><p>“<b>Can’t you stay a little longer?</b>” Harry whined, his grip becoming slightly stronger.</p><p>Peter hesitated for a moment before caving and giving Harry a gentle smile. “Okay, okay you win. Scoot,”</p><p>Harry made a content noise as Peter crawled back into the bed and nuzzled him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>